Naruto - Dogs of War
by Shay1819
Summary: 1 promotion, 1 friend, 1 partner, 1 mission, 1 teacher, and 1 war. How did everything get so messed up? What will happen when Naruto is promoted Chunin with Shikamaru. First a mission that changes their lives then a war that changes them. What will happen to these Dogs of War after they return from a land of heavy conflict. NarutoxTenten ShikaXTemari. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, Welcome to the first chapter of Dogs of War. This is my second Naruto Fic, I just had this idea of a chunin duo of Shikamaru and Naruto. I did see there was this one fic that kind of resembled the kind of friendship I wanted them to have but not exactly so I thought I'd try my hand at it. This is gonna start with Shika and Naru's first mission. The mission that changed everything, which will lead to a war. I am not going to write like 20 chapters of them just being at war. It's the first few. There will be time skips for sure and there will be flashbacks. Also the pairings are final, I would like it if you guys don't go on my ass about this, I just love these pairings so I am going with them. If you guys have any questions, don't hesitate to ask I will answer them the next time I post or I'll just pm you guys. Also I am new at writing Naruto fics so please do take it easy on me. I am not that skilled but I promise to avoind making silly mistakes. Thank you and please enjoy...**

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters! -

Dogs of War….

Chapter 1: How the hell did everything get so messed up?

An empty cup came crashing down on the desk of the Fifth Hokage as a signal for Jiraiya who sat on the desk admiring his view while refilling the cup.

"How did everything get so messed up?" She asked in a drunken phase.

"I think when you promoted him to Chunin" Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "I told you not to but you had to and then you gave a mission that is now probably gonna get him killed hime. Him and his partner"

"No, Shikamaru's smart he won't get killed, but on the other hand Naruto is… well Naruto who knows what's gonna happen." She replied gaining some composure.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about the akatsuki for a while." Jiraiya replied taking a chug of his own looking out the window. She nodded in thought to his reply but he could still see she was worried.

"When are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning…" he replied knowing that the next few months are gonna be tense. _I hope this isn't the last time I see you hime…_

"Ugh how did everything get so freaking messed up!"

Flashback -

It was a fine day for Konoha, no longer were they leaderless. There Godaime Hokage had taken office while the reason for it had taken a seat on a stool at Ichiraku's ordering his 7th bowl. Naruto found himself with a big smile for his face.

"Well, Naruto what are your plans now?" Ayame asked as she wiped a bowl with a white towel.

"Huh - Oh nothing much just waiting for Kakashi sensei, Baa-chan wants to talk about something with me and him"

"Oh really do you know what it's about?" Ayame inquired.

"Nope, not a clue, probably to do with Sasuke's condition if I were to guess" he replied.

"Oh we-" she was cut off as a customer called her over for a refill. "Alright well I gotta get back to work looks like Kakashi is here too" she said nodding up so Naruto would look behind him.

"Hey there Naruto, ready to go?" Kakashi asked with his one-eyed smile.

"Yup" Naruto jumped off after placing some money on the counter and telling his goodbye's.

As they walked through the street Kakashi opened his book and started reading while Naruto simply walked with his arms behind his head.

"So Kakashi sensei, I have been thinking…" Naruto started.

"Oh yea Naruto what about?" Kakashi inquired with his eye still in the book.

"I was thinking maybe it's time for a new armor, you know something durable, that will help me in battle. I was thinking back to some of the people we've faced, and I think it could be a great help"

"That sounds like a good idea Naruto you got an idea what kind of armor you want?"

"Well that's the thing sensei, I have no knowledge of any types of armor's."

"Hmmm, you must have some idea though?"

"Well, I was thinking something heavy but flexible. Something strong but not flashy. Something scary and deadly."

"Hmm, I would say that kind of armor you might want to try something with a mix of Anbu, and high class Jonin armors. But we'll have to work on your speed and strength so when you wear that armor it won't slow you down."

"I was thinking that too, hmm, I don't know maybe a new training routine then?"

"I'll think of something why don't you ask Master Jiraiya if he has any ideas"

"If that perv can get away from his peeping holes I would" Kakashi gave a light chuckle to his pupil's rant when he suddenly realized they were outside Lady Hokage's office.

Shizune stepped out with a bunch of files in her hands as she closed the door behind and started her way towards them.

"Oh hey guys you can go on in there they're waiting for you." Shizune said as she zoomed past them.

As they opened the door they saw Tsunade behind a bunch of papers with the Chunin proctors. While Shikamaru and his father stood right next to them. Iruka was in there too going through a bunch of mission assignments for Genins.

"Morning Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled giving Tsunade a tick mark.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that Gaki!" Tsunade snapped "Anyways why are you guys late?" she asked giving them a glare. Kakashi eyed Naruto who returned the look. When Naruto replied,

"We got lost on the road of life?" the room erupted in laughter as Naruto copied his sensei.

"Damn Kakashi, first Sasuke and now Naruto is Sakura next?" Ibiki asked.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru replied while Kakashi sulked with his head down.

"Anyways the reason that we have called you guys is that since I wasn't here to witness the Chunin exams I left the promotions up to the proctors and they have decided to give you two the promotion"

The room just went silent. Naruto and Shikamaru were in a shock and Kakashi had snapped his book close. Kakashi let out a big sigh.

"They made a good decision" Kakashi started "But there might be problems" Suddenly every head snapped a confused look at Kakashi's eye. "Don't get me wrong Naruto I think that you're ready to be a chunin, I mean that's why nominated you didn't I. I am just saying that at the moment the village will not approve of it even if they don't have any say in your decision. Plus there is Sasuke who's got a superiority complex with Naruto which might send him spiraling down all the way to Orochimaru god knows what his curse mark is doing to him"

"I don't give a damn about either of them. The village shouldn't worry about Naruto that's my job. And Sasuke needs to man up!" Tsunade snapped.

"But why would the village have a problem with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked the room which fell silent again.

"I'll tell you about it later Shikamaru, Kakashi sensei is right but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be a chunin, I'll change their minds about me by working twice as hard. I know they'll change, and one day I will be acknowledged!" Naruto replied with determination in his eyes grabbing the shock and awe of the occupants of the room. "And as for Sasuke I am gonna have a word with him myself. Do me a favor call him to our training field will you Kakashi Sensei?"

"Sure thing Naruto, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"It's been too long since we've had a spar" he replied with a toothy grin.

"Alright then. From today both of you are Chunin! Here are your vests" Tsunade said as Shizune entered the room again with even more paperwork.

"Actually Baa-chan can I not have a vest, I've decided on a closet change, I don't think it''l go…"

"That depends is your armor orange?" she asked.

"What's wrong with orange?" he asked a little agitated.

"Nothing if you're a civilian, but you are a NINJA. You need something that shows some seriousness, not something that says 'hey I'm an idiot please come kill me!'"

"Seriously I bet not even a civilian wears such a monstrosity" Anko chimed in.

"It's a style! Huh can't expect you people understand after all what do ancient relics know of style" Naruto replied folding his arms and looking away.

You could see the tick marks on the two very insulted ladies. Who started giving off a killing intent that put the Kyuubi to shame. Eyeing the glares Naruto decided to make a run for it before he got annihilated. He flashed his grin and gave a nice guy pose before making a run out the window into the crowd.

"Ugh what am I gonna do with that brat!" the Godaime complained to the room.

"Well whatever you do with Naruto will have to wait till you finish these" Shizune said handing her the papers she came in with.

"Whoa whoa whoaaaaa I just finished my paperwork for the month!"

"Oh that, those were the papers for the month before last, these are for last months, as soon as you're done call me papers for this month are piling up." Shizune said. Tsunade started to cry and curse Naruto again for getting her in this mess!"

The next morning on Training ground 7….

Naruto made his way to the middle of the field where he found Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him. Fortunately he had timed it perfectly so Kakashi would make it there at the same time as he. Right when Naruto made his way to the center Kakashi popped in with a puff of smoke around him.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE BOTH LATE!" Sakura yelled at the two.

"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way here" Naruto answered before Kakashi got a chance and now he stood there with no excuse. Meanwhile Naruto gave him a mischievous grin and a thumbs up.

"I really am rubbing off on you" Kakashi said as he dropped his face. "Anyways we should get to why we are meeting here today"

"Wait we aren't here to train?" Sakura asked as Sasuke got up and gave and stared with the same question.

"Actually Sakura, Naruto has something to announce to you two" Kakashi smiled under his masked. While all eyes turn to him.

"Well to be honest I wanted to tell you first Sasuke and then I'd tell you later Sakura but I guess since you're here too ummm lets see how do I say this. Um, I'm no longer a part of Team 7…." Sakura and Sasuke wide eyed Naruto for a minute no idea what say either of them just gulped really hard. "Well, maybe I'll do a mission here and there but I probably won't, I guess I'll be too busy, you know as a Chunin!" Naruto ended with a wide grin.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke snapped there's no way you made Chunin! Not before me!"

"Actually Sasuke he did…" Kakashi said in a very serious tone.

"Tell you what Sasuke how about a spar and we'll see who deserves to be chunin you or me?" Naruto said. "If I lose, I'll give up my title and stay a genin and have Baa-chan make you a chunin."

"Fine with me!" Sasuke said activating his sharingan.

Kakashi and Sakura went to the sidelines. Sakura was still shocked about what was going on around her. _Naruto's leaving, what?! But why, how, this can't be happening if he leaves then… then… Sasuke will be all mine but our team won't be complete, our family, no no no NO!_

"Relax Sakura, he'll still be around and plus you two will be chunin in no time!" Kakashi said as he petted her head.

"But Kakashi sensei? We won't be a team anymore. And what's gonna happen if we get into a tough situation?"

"Don't worry I'll always be there for you guys."

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were getting serious. Naruto was dodging everything Sasuke threw at him, he found it really difficult since Sasuke's speed had increased 3 times as much since before the chunin exams. But Naruto had changed too. Naruto fell back to the ground as he caught himself with his hand and twirled himself to let his feet kick Sasuke who suddenly fell to the dirt and tried getting up but as soon as he got half way up he eyed Naruto who kicked him right in his face.

"Come on Sasuke I know you can do better than this" Naruto said standing over him with his arms folded while Sasuke tried to recover himself.

"There is no way a dobe like you will ever surpass me" he replied as he took his stance again.

"Sasuke, you need to get it through your thick skull, I _have_ surpassed you!" Sasuke glared at him with wide eyes.

With anger he ran straight for him when suddenly he tasted dirt again as Naruto stood over him. He had used a shadow clone as a distraction while he got above him and pinned him to the was turned around while Naruto sat on him with a Kunai on his throat. Naruto looked at his face which was scratched with dirt.

"But that doesn't mean you're beneath me" he whispered as he bent down. Inches above from his face as he stared right in his face. "Work hard Sasuke, get strong and challenge me again, I'll be waiting for you at the top, got it" he slapped his face lightly as Sasuke stared at him with shock. "Oh and this is for kicking my ass all those times" Naruto said as he pulled himself up and punched Sasuke straight in the face knocking him out…

Sakura was in a complete shock how the hell could this happen. When did Naruto get so strong? Sakura went to Sasuke's aid who was slightly knocked out. While Kakashi approached Naruto.

"You think that did it?"

"Yup he should be motivated enough to stop fuming and start training, get ready he'll want you to train him to the bone!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"More work…" Kakashi flashed worry in his all seeing eye.

While Naruto found himself in some sort of confusion "What are you a Nara?" Both of them found each other a little happy from that joke.

"Since we're talking about Nara's. What is your plan with Shikamaru? Are you gonna tell him?" Kakashi asked him taking his book out and in front of his face.

"I'm gonna have to, I met with Baa-chan last night. She wanted to treat me to dinner as a congratulations for making chunin. Turns out she wants Shikamaru and I to become some sort of chunin team. Him the brains, I the brawn. I guess it could work, after all he is the smartest one in my age group." he turned to face Kakashi's eye.

"Hmmm, I think you two would make quite the team. I think it's a great idea." Kakashi said.

Naruto flashed a grin at his sensei "Hey that reminds me can you take a look at these design and let me know. You're free to make any improvements." Naruto handed Kakashi a bunch of papers that were folded over each other.

"What's this?"

"The armor we talked about…"

"Oh yes… I didn't know you had a design?" Kakashi opened the papers and started looking over it Naruto had put a lot of thought into it. He had made several distinctions on the side pointing to detailed parts of his armor. It was heavily armored and plated all over. It would be tough to penetrate. There also quite a few pouches all over the armor for weapons. Not only will his defense be upgraded but his offence would jump up quite a few notches. He saw the last page had a big sheath on the back of the outfit.

"What's this sheath Naruto?" Kakashi pointed out by which time Sasuke was already up and staring right through Sakura to Kakashi and Naruto who were gossiping about something on the papers.

"It's for a heavy longsword. What do you think?"

"Naruto, you thinking about taking up kenjutsu?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yup. I'm gonna brute in a few years, damn I wonder if I can get as big as Ibiki-san." he replied with an evil grin on his face as if he's gonna try and be all big and scary.

"Hmm, tell you what Naruto, I'll go over this and give it back to you tonight, so you could give it to the shop. Do you know who you're gonna ask to build it for you?"

"I was gonna give it to Tenten's father, I heard he was really good with this sort of stuff." _The only guy who'd probably do it anyway._

"Okay then I'll have this ready tonight is that okay?" _This is great, Naruto will grow so much with this. He'll get stronger and stronger._

"Sure but I should let you know I have my first chunin mission with Shika tomorrow. We're going to the land of Mountains."

"Land off Mountains? That's a war zone what are you doing there?!" Kakashi snapped.

"We're suppose to write the peace treaty between them and the Land of Frost." he replied "Why what's the big deal?"

"They've been at war for the past 8 years, land of Mountains is not doing too well at the moment if this treaty doesn't go through their village. Takigakure (Village hidden by the Waterfall) will perish. But land of Frost is itchy the people there have been wanting to take over Takigakure for a while now and I'm sure they'll try to provoke the land of Mountains to attack so they don't lose our trust"

"Whoa, I didn't know any of that, I guess I should be careful huh?"

"Naruto stay on guard at all times. Make sure you're aware of your surroundings, and if there is any trouble contact for backup first. We won't take any missions so we can back you up if the time comes. But seriously Naruto that place is trouble."

"Ya, ya sensei you know I got this don't worry" Naruto replied confident as ever.

"What's trouble?" Sakura asked, followed by Sasuke.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all…" Naruto said in a very Kakashi manor.

"Okay you need to stop copying me it is giving me the creeps!" Kakashi said.

"Hahah! I'm just messing with you sensei any how, I'll see you guys around, I gotta get ready for my mission with Shikamaru."

1 week later -

Naruto sat over a wooden box in a dim lit room, across from Shikamaru and their third member of the team. A young man maybe a year older then the rookie chunins. He stared out the window while Naruto and Shikamaru were spacing out. The room was part of a small shack belonging to the people of Takigakure. Currently outside the shack half the town was in the aftermath of a heavy attack. Several homes and buildings were destroyed, burned, blown over. Desolation had come upon these people as our two heroes sat shocked.

The third member of the group said "What are we gonna do now, everything's gone to shit!"

"We do the most logical thing ask for backup" it was Naruto who said that before Shika got a chance.

"Yea but these people need our help" Shika said.

"I know" Naruto replied.

"So again I ask what are we doing?"

Naruto sighed as he got up his tattered orange outfit and bandaged hand now visible. There were still some scratches left on him and Shikamaru. "Not we you are gonna go get back up, while we stay here"

"I am completely fine with that!" The third person said as he started to get his things ready. Few minutes of silence passed as he left without a word.

"Damn… I knew he was a coward" Shika said.

"Yeah I know but it's best he get back up, cause from what I know they're gonna attack soon, we're gonna need all the help we can get"

"They are not stupid Naruto, they will attack us in two days again before we can get any back up."

"I know, that's why we're gonna do the most unpredictable thing"

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're gonna take the fight to them, throw them off"

"That's a stupid idea Naruto we won't be able to hold them long enough"

"Yea but we can stall them! If we attack them tonight there attack will be pushed by at least two more days and by then our back up will be here." Naruto replied.

Shikamaru sighed as he got up to stare outside the window. He could see the villagers, broken and scared. He saw their pain, _they won't make it through the next attack unless we did this._ "You know we're not gonna survive this right?"

Naruto flashed his classic grin as he got up and tasted the fresh breeze of the mountains. He put a hand through his hair dropping his hair down. He looked off at the same sight as Shikamaru and said "I don't really have any plans for tomorrow…."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 2 -

A calming wind breezed over Konohagakure as the peaceful city woke up. The sun was waking up from his somber sleep as the moon passed her watch to him. Meanwhile the highest office in the land was knocked upon waking one of the most powerful ninja occupying this magnificent village, The Hokage. The blonde Senju prepared herself as she gave the order of entrance.

"Hokage-sama, one of the Chunin who was sent to the land of Mountains has come back. He's ask to see you immediately." the anbu answered.

"Very well, send him in" he nodded and moved out of the way for the ninja. As he entered you could see his attire. He was very tired and out of breath, he must have hurried back with some very bad news. The young man was a brunette with standard Chunin gear and a bo staff attached to his back. As he walked a few paces he bowed down to his leader and resumed position before Tsunade asked him with curiosity. "Fuma, what are you doing back so early. Did something happened at the mission, and where is the rest of your party? Speak!"

"Hokage-sama, everything went wrong, the whole village is in shambles, all the leaders are dead and we had no choice but to request for backup."

Now Tsunade was getting nervous. "Start from the beginning, and make it fast, Anbu assemble the first team available!" Tsunade ordered the two occupants of the room.

"Well you see Hokage-sama…."

FLASHBACK…. 1 week ago….

Naruto let out a big yawn as he scratched his eye and made his way to the front gates. Spotting Shikamaru, another Chunin and two older guys who were chatting up the guards. Naruto made his way over there as he waved to Shikamaru who was also trying to wake up. It was very early in the morning and the rookie Chunin's were not ready for this yet.

"So you finally made it!" the Chunin yelled.

"Hey, the name's Naruto. I was told to meet here for my first Chunin mission"

"Yeah, I know, my name's Fuma Kotaro, and I'm your Chunin leader, for this mission. Now listen up you two cause I won't repeat myself!" he warned as he got the rookies to get serious "Our mission is to lead the those two bureaucrats to the Takigakure in the Land of Mountains, since this is a simple escort mission, we shouldn't have any big problems along the way. But we should still be on guard since these guys are carrying the Treaty between Takigakure and the Land of Frost. We have to escort them there, guard them while the treaty is signed and make sure that they are safe till the people from Land of Frost retreat. This mission should take no longer then 2 weeks. Maybe 3, if the talks go on for a longer period of time. Any questions?" he asked finishing.

"Yeah, Which route will we be taking. I heard that, the land of Mountains and the Land of Frost our at war right now, and since this is a treaty posed from our side, with the land of Mountains, I was wondering if we'll have any interference." Shikamaru asked.

"Like I said we shouldn't worry because this treaty is settled upon by both sides but be on guard we'll be staying on the eastern trail and then all the way up North from the border point so we don't have to go through Frost, just to be safe." he replied as Naruto took the information in.

A few hours passed by as they made their way through. The journey at first was a bit tense because they were all on their guard. But as they passed the bordered they started to ease up. Land of Mountains was truly a very beautiful place. They found themselves on the scenic route as their journey for the day was coming to an end. They had two more days at their current rate to reach Takigakure. As time went by Naruto and Shikamaru started to realize that their leader was only their leader because he completed some big mission. But he wasn't very skilled at leading, he was an average shinobi who was really in over his head. As they all got to know each other they closed in Takigakure. Everything was going very smoothly. They arrived in the village to find the leaders waiting for them at the main gates. So they can be lead in…

"Ah! Welcome Sesshomaru, Sukesada, you guys finally arrived!"

"Toma!" their escorts greeted the receiving party.

"Come on in Leaf Shinobi's let us give you a tour of our village!" Toma said in a boisterous way.

"Thank you sir!" Fuma replied in a very polite manner.

As they walked through the town something very odd was going on. As the trio chunin made their way to the council hall, led by their host and escort, they found people staring at them in a very odd manner. Shikamaru was the first to notice that these guys looked like this was the first time they saw a proper shinobi. But, the worst part was that this village hidden in the waterfalls was in no way a ninja village. First, the shinobi here looked as if they didn't know what the hell was going on. Second the infrastructure itself didn't look stable. The village's entrance was covered by a waterfall, and right as you enter you have to cross a bridge to over the deadly pass of spike hill. After that it was a long hike up the mountain, where after a while they came to a small clearing that had shops and homes of the people that still lived there. They came across many people who looked disheveled and frightened. The villagers were rebuilding some of the buildings that were affected by the attack that was led by the land of Frost.

"Were you guys attacked recently?" Naruto asked the leader Toma.

"Ah yes, a little over three weeks ago, that attack on our home is what led us to this treaty. Hopefully we can get this all over with now. We have already lost many of our shinobis. Our numbers are down to maybe ten thousand, from twenty-six thousand in the last eight years."

"16,000 shinobi's in eight years?!" Fuma asked.

"Yes, they were some of our best ones too" Toma sighed, as his eyes got a sad look of remembrance.

" _Wait a minute, if they had already attacked the village, and knew that Takigakure are at their last bit, why did they set up this treaty. Surely they could have just attacked maybe once or twice more and taken over the village. There is something really wrong about this…."_ Thought Shikamaru as he gave Naruto a very troublesome glance. Which got him to start a private conversation.

"What's wrong?" he whispered so the people ahead could not hear.

"This situation doesn't feel right, if this village was on its last legs, then why not just attack and get it over with? Why sign up the treaty?" Naruto pondered over his friend's dilemma.

"Because, attacking again at a terrain like this could cause major problems, not to mention the amount of resources. If the terrain is used right this place could become an unbreakable fort."

"Yeah I noticed that too, that's probably why they don't have as much damage as they would if this village were settled on a flat ground" Naruto and Shikamaru followed their group in a sturdy building, The Hall of Council. Everyone remained silent till they reached their destination. Just as they were entering the main room, Toma, turned around and asked them to stay outside, since this didn't concern them.

"Um Toma-san?" Naruto asked, "Can you tell me if the party from the land of Frost coming here or are we meeting at a neutral zone?"

"We're meeting here, why?"

"We think, they might be trying to use these talks as an excuse to attack the village from the inside." Shikamaru replied, with a firm nod from Naruto.

"Um excuse him Toma-san, Naruto here is a new rookie. So he likes to overthink situations, please pardon his blatant disrespect" Fuma said giving a disgusted glare.

"Oh no it's quite alright, we thought that as well, but we're taking every precautions" Toma ensured and went inside, while Fuma turned around and eyed his teammates.

"You two, need to keep your theories to yourself or run them by me, you are fresh rookies, and I am your leader you will answer to me, and follow my command. OR I'll make sure you are written up for insubordination. Especially you" he said giving a death glare to Naruto. After which he turned around and muttered something that caught Shikamaru by surprise. Something which Naruto blatantly ignored.

Naruto turned around headed up the hallway onto the balcony that overviewed the south part of the village from where they came from. Shikamaru knowing something was up made the effort to pull up next to Naruto, noticing his grim expression.

"Yo Naruto, what was that about?" he turned to face him with his usual grin and asked.

"What you talking about Shika?"

"Don't give me that, I know something is up, why the hell did he call you that…" Naruto remembered his voice in his head as he had said the two words that he absolutely hated " _ **Demon Scum…**_ ".

"Naruto face quickly turned to a grim one, he knew this moment was coming from a long time. As he took in a deep breath and released it he sighed and gave Shikamaru a serious look. "Remember when we got promoted you asked why the village would have a problem with my promotion?"

"Yea, you said you'd let me know, what's this about Naruto?"

"Have you ever noticed, when we were kids, how everybody's parents would warn their kids to stay away from me?"

"Ya in fact my mother said that too, but my father told me to do whatever I thought was right." Shikamaru replied.

"Well they all did that because they think I am a demon, a reincarnation of their nightmare"

"Why?" he gave him a curious look.

"It's a long story, but I'm sure you'll catch on quick" he said. "When the Shodai, defeated Madara and the Kyubi. He helped seal the Bijuu away in his wife. Mito Uzumaki, when she passed away the demon was transferred over to the last remaining Uzumaki after the massacre of Uzushiogakure. Years went by, and after many years of war, came peace with the leadership of the Yondaime Hokage. Little did people know that the Yondaime's best friend and wife had been pregnant." Shikamaru kept looking at him as he was getting more and more confused. "Now pregnancy is great and all for normal people but for Jinchurikis not so much, especially female Jinchurikis."

"Naruto you're not making any sense!"

"Jinchurikis are the people who have a demon sealed inside them, like Mito Uzumaki, and the Yondaime's wife the last of the Uzumaki's. Kushina, also known as the red hot blooded habanero." Naruto gave a small genuine smile when he said her name. "She was the Yondaime's comrade, best friend, and wife. Not many people knew this because their life would have been in danger if they had. But when she gave birth, the Kyubi escaped, the night of October 10th, the day _I_ _ **WAS BORN**_ _._ "

"You're the Yondaime Hokage's son?!"

"And once the nine-tails escaped, my mother became very weak, she soon died right by my father after he sealed the Kyuubi in me." Shikamaru's eyes widened even more. "That's right Shika, I am the nine-tails Jinchuriki, the last of the Uzumaki, and the son of the Yondaime Hokage"

"So that's why you were always alone, and hated and glared at" Shika muttered.

"Yea, I found out about the Kyubi from Mizuki, who betrayed the leaf on the night of our graduation. But I found about the rest when I had dinner with Baa-chan, and pervy sage the night before we left. They said they hid this from me for my own good. And I understand, I understand everything. The duty, the belief, the legacy my father left for me. So what will you do now Shika, will you hate me?" he asked.

"Naruto you're….. So troublesome! Can't you keep anything simple" he said as he sighed. "No Naruto I don't hate you, I respect you for the pain you suffer for fools and cowards like him" he said as he nodded towards their leader.

"But why didn't you tell us this before, us the rookie nine, we're your friends. I'm sure everyone would understand"

"I wish that was true Shika, but even you know it's not plus Jiji made it a law that the younger generation doesn't find out so I can have a peaceful life. By the way that law is still in effect, so you can't tell anyone about any of it. Not even Choji got it?"

"The way I see it, it's not my secret to tell" he replied. "Let's go, they are getting out now".

As they got back they found their leader talking to their escort, and diplomat. After they were done Fuma returned to them.

"We're done for the day. We're staying at the Black Rose inn, you guys are free to do what you want but make sure you're back by nightfall and report here tomorrow at noon. We will be escorting the the diplomats to their talks and then standing guard ill they are done. After which we'll see where the talks go, hopefully we'll be out of this dump by weeks end" with that he turned around ignoring them completely and heading out.

"We should explore the village before we leave, and get to know the layout. I have a feeling these talks are not gonna go as straight as that idiot is thinking" Shikamaru said in all seriousness.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to be ready for anything" Naruto replied with a nod.

As they explored the village they found the place to be very beautiful. The village was settled on the side of a mountain. They came in through the waterfall that led to a bridge, which they crossed, to a upward hill with shops on each side. They led all the way straight to a small tower from which they just came from. Behind the tower you could see a run down castle all the way at the summit. Which overlooked the entire village. On the east side you could see another giant waterfall. Another bridge that connected to a mountain where the village grew its crops. You could see the wheat growing through. You could also notice the small training area where a few ninja's were training with dull weapons. On the west side was also a same type of area but it was covered with the Sakura trees, and houses occupied by the remaining occupants of the village. All in all the small village was beautiful.

"This place is pretty nice, if you can look past the poverty and war that looms over this city" Shika remarked.

"Sure, especially those Sakura trees, they look so peaceful" Naruto replied as he glanced over, the living district.

"Talking about Sakura, how did she and Sasuke take it when you got promoted?"

"I don't know, Sasuke was brooding, I had to challenge him, I used a few tricks to make sure I win, I kept him disoriented and not focused, he could've beat me if he was focused. But a dobe out classing the rookie of the year hurt his pride. I'm sure once we return and get a chance to properly fill our roles they will probably be more vocal about their thoughts" Naruto replied looking a little glum.

"Sasuke's pride will always be his greatest weakness" Shika said.

"I know, but Sasuke's actions influence Sakura's. Her love for him is still a bit… well let's just say she's still a fan girl. Hopefully she'll snap out if it soon, especially after seeing how much Ino has progressed" Naruto replied.

"Nah she's still a fan girl, but she hides it underneath her bossy loudmouth" Shika said nonchalantly.

Naruto gave a slight chuckle as he followed after him towards the abandoned castle. "Yeah, well at least Hinata and Tenten aren't like that".

"Yeah about Hinata, haven't you noticed yet?" Shika asked.

Naruto gave a small smile and replied "Yeah I know, I'm not as dumb as you guys think, I just ignore it because I don't want to make the situation worse".

"What do you mean by that?" he asked again.

"Come on you didn't notice after all this time?"

"If you're talking about Kiba I have, but how can you make the situation worse?"

"It's not just Kiba, it's also Shino, and not to mention her father. Kiba and Shino have a crush on her but they ignore it, Hinata has a crush on me but I ignore it. And if her father found out about any of us he will not ignore it. That's for damn sure"

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome"

"To be honest Shika, I don't think I know what love is? What Hinata has for me can be compared to what I had for Sakura, but to be honest I just don't know. I never had anyone who'd explain it to me. I also have my trials to being Hokage and all this recent events with the Akatsuki and…"

"Akatsuki?" Shika cut in.

"That's a story for another time, anyways looks like we are here" Naruto said as he motioned to the big castle ahead of them.

It was beautiful, and large, though covered with some melting snow and dead trees. You could see it's former glory. Right beyond the walls that perimetered the castle, was a big fountain, that wasn't working anymore, behind it was a big wooden door, sealed off. The tower on the right side had a rope attached with a weird contraption that led back to the tower they came from. Some kind of old communicating mechanism. But the rest was pretty hidden. They didn't investigate it further so they went of to a clearing by a part of the wall that was broken through and had a small clearing that overlooked the entire village till the waterfall entrance.

"Nice view, this should work" Shika said.

"Yeah, reminds me of the view from the Hokage monument."

"How exactly did you get away with painting it again, and how did you do it, again?"

"What can I say, I got mad skills!" he replied.

"Which is why Iruka sensei caught you?" Shika retorted.

"Come on, it was my last day as an academy student, I wanted to go out with a bang!"

"Whatever, look they can hide their supplies there and stash some people there. I think that area would be most likely be blown apart just for the sakes of a distraction" Shika said as he pointed out a few weak spots in the village security.

"If they think about attacking from the inside. They would need a bigger force then they are bringing in" Naruto replied.

"Yeah but they will be talking for a while, they can easily sneak people in through that bridge even if it looks run down it can probably complement to their skills"

"Well that area that they could use for a distraction is where I would station a few people because more likely then not it will probably a signal for them to attack. And on top of that there is an orphanage there. And with the recent war, it's definitely occupied"

"Yeah, I don't like the layout of this village it is so vulnerable. Maybe we can have a word with that Toma guy after this treaty is taken care of" Shika said.

"Or maybe we should just tell Baa-chan, if it comes from her they will take it seriously" Naruto replied, as he looked back at Shika.

"Yea, I can see that, they probably look at us as mere kids. And after what our oh so great leader said about us they'll probably think even less of us, how troublesome"

"Hmm, well for now I'll make a shadow clone and let him stand guard with you while I keep an eye on their guards. I'll stick with them the moment they cross that bridge. Also as soon as I find something wrong going on I'll have a clone dispel so it gets his memory"

"Okay, and I'll go warn the people nearby those vulnerable spots, and if possible have some of their shinobi on alert. I'll also make sure they are ready to evacuate or fall back on the mere sound of something going wrong"

"Let Fuma focus on protecting our charge while we protect the village. Sounds good to me, man if something does go wrong I can't wait to rub it in Fuma's face"

"Yeah he sounds like a major dick, and coward from what I've seen and heard about him" Shikamaru turned around and started walking downhill with Naruto on his six.

During the Five days….

Preparations for an incoming attack were going smoothly for the two rookie chunin's. They found each other's company sometimes troublesome, but since they had been friends since the academy it wasn't tough. Shikamaru, once found Naruto annoying and just blame troublesome, like all blonde's according to him, but now Naruto was as close to him as Choji, and no doubt will be his best friend. He often thought that Naruto's true self isn't the one everyone thinks it is. He is not just a loudmouth, brash, and the most hyperactive ninja. He's a sincere, hard working, loyal shinobi who hides the truth about himself so the other people around him don't see the sadness in his eyes.

For Naruto, Shikamaru was an enigma, he was smart and protective of the people he cared about but extremely lazy, and everything else truly troublesome. But he didn't mind, because Shikamaru accepted him as himself, and he stayed. To him that's all that matters.

Naruto and Shikamaru warned many people and Shinobi to be ready and on guard from the moment their enemy enter their village till they leave. And always an escape route in sight. They also laid deadly, destructive, and alerting traps in every blind spot they could find. But the party was to arrive soon, and things were getting seriously tense, not just between the villagers but between Fuma and Naruto too. Fuma was too lax in doing his job. Many times Naruto and Shikamaru would have to do his shift simply because he didn't want to and ordered them to so they could gain more experience.

D-Day….

Naruto and Shikamaru were standing side by side looking over the bridge from a building to the east, while Fuma was with Toma's company at the entrance of the bridge. Land of Frost's representative came on horseback. Their company was three time the size of Toma's. Apparently they wanted to have proper back up. As Shikamaru and Naruto keep an eye on the guests the leaders went to the central tower. The incoming party went into three direction North, East, and West. Naruto kept company to West, while a clone went North, and Shikamaru ended up in east. Hours went by and nothing happened, soon the sun was going to set and Naruto and Shikamaru were doubting their predictions. They had almost decided to return for the day when suddenly the Central tower went up in flames. Suddenly the parties they were following got the signal and now they were spreading out killing civilians and shinobi. Shikamaru provided back up for them so they could retreat. Most of them followed the village contingency program. But it was falling apart, since they were already inside. Naruto was creating hundreds and hundreds of clones to provide back up and keep them occupied as he made his way towards the tower. Everybody was confused as to what was going on, in the utter chaos that was sprung in the past few minutes. Nobody saw a pair of black cloaked strangers with straw hats. The designer red clouds made them identifiable to the organization Akatsuki. Out of the two that were standing one had long blonde hair and the other was a weird scarab like person.

"Ah… What an art! I need to express my feelings Sasori, Why don't you head towards the library Leader-sama asked us to look after while I help out our friends with my art!"

"Fine just don't get carried away, we still don't know where it is yet!" the gruff voice replied.

Deidara flew out on his clay bird over the city where Naruto's clones who were getting the others to a secure location caught a glimpse of it and instantly knew what they were dealing with. One of his clones dispelled and the original one quickly spotted him. He tugged on his radio and screamed in the microphone.

"Shika we've got a big problem!"

"What?!" came the reply.

"Remember Akatsuki?"

"Story for another time…?"

"Yea they're here!"

"Who are they?"

"A bunch of S-Class nuke-nins hell bent on world domination by gathering the nine biju's splattered across the world!"

"Well shit…."

"Yeah, we need to get together and focus our attacks on him!"

Naruto ran over to Fuma who was guarding the village elders. "Fuma! Get the elders and everyone to safety. Let the soldiers here take charge against the foot soldiers Shika and I will deal with the guy in the sky. He is an S-class nuke-nin, probably a merc!" _OR THEY CAME FOR ME!_

Naruto ran away to find Shika while Fuma watched his back with his mouth open when he turned around to see the elders and Toma.

"I thought you said they were rookies, just who the hell are they?"

"They are rookies and they should be following my orders not ordering me around, we don't have time for this right now but I will make damn sure they get punished for this!"

"Well they seem to have a better handle on this then yo-" Toma was cut off as the village began to blow up. "Let's get to the safe zone.

Naruto ran over to Shika who was staring at the nin dropping bombs on the houses and shops, where everything was on fire, getting obliterated. A beautiful village turned into a burning nirvana, this was worse then Orochimaru's attack on Konohagakure.

"This guy is way out of our league!" Shika said.

"I know, Shika, but we're all that's got between death and enslavement"

""No shit Naruto, were gonna need to give all we've got and even that won't be enough…"

"Ne Shika…" Shikamaru turned towards Naruto who had a genuine smile on his face as he looked at him "If I die here… If we die here I'm glad it's…. It's with a friend"

Shikamaru looked in his eyes with sincerity "No… you're not my friend Naruto" Naruto frowned and looked as if his world was trembling down, "You're my brother… and I'm glad that I'm fighting to protect innocent people and while watching your back!"

As if the world had just turned 180 Naruto found his heart flutter as he realised Shika was right he was his brother, and Naruto was his, he finally has what he always longed for a family.

"Let's go out with a bang eh?" Naruto replied with a big smile as he bit his finger and did the hand signs for his summoning jutsu on which Gamabunta appeared ready with his sword.

"Eh Gaki, you're really putting me to work summoning me so soon after Shukaku, I will need a lot more sake after this!"

"You got it boss toad!" Naruto said standing next to Shika on Bunta's head. Alright first of all we need to take charge and secondly we need to distract him before he destroys anything more!"

"Yeah how do you suppose we do that?" Shika asked.

Naruto looked as if he was thinking really hard when he remembered something very important. It was what Haku had said to him in the forest that day. "Warriors of Takigakure!" He yelled in his loudest and heaviest voice ever, **"THIS IS YOUR HOME DON'T LET THE ENEMY DESTROY IT REMEMBER YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING FOR YOURSELF OR SOME BUILDINGS BUT YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR PEOPLE! FOR YOUR LIFE!"** he yelled getting some acknowledgement but not what he needed so he continued. **FIGHT TO PROTECT YOUR PEOPLE DIE FOR YOUR COUNTRY LIVE LIKE LEGENDS!"**

You sound interesting, perhaps this will be more fun then I thought UNH!" the bombardier yelled _"Who is this kid? With just a few words he has these cunts fighting back hard unh_.

 **HEY GUYS SORRY FOR STALLING FOR SOOO LONG I GOT SO BUSY WITH WORK THAT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE UPDATE NOT TO MENTION SCHOOL! ANYWAYS I'M BACK NOW SO LET"E CONTINUE EH AND AS ALWAYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any Naruto Characters or it's canon story line.

Dogs of War Chapter 3 -

"Huff huff huff" was the sound that was shared by many villagers at the time. Naruto and Shikamaru too were panting heavily as they looked upon the man in front of them. Deidara did not disappoint his S-class rank in the ninja world. He's been toying with them for the past half an hour hoping his partner was having more fun then him. His partner who at this moment was looking for something very important for his cause.

Flashback -

"Deidara, Sasori! I want you to head down to the land of Frost to and offer them our services in attacking Takigakure"

"Pein-sama, why are we bothering with those fools shouldn't we be focused on gathering the jinchuuriki?" Kakuzu asked. For some reason he didn't like the idea of Pein messing with his village. Not that he cared for it after all he had killed many people when he left that hell hole but something about this just didn't feel be right. Could he be after that? No he couldn't….

"You are, but there are still somethings that are still a mystery to us regarding the Bijuu and their origins. I don't want anything to interfere with my plans, think of this as us covering all our bases" his weird answer caused doubt in Kakuzu's heart, what was his leader hiding? "You're all dismissed except Deidara and Sasori! I want to make sure a few things are clear about this mission." and everyone but the two mentioned were left.

"What is it leader-sama" A very interested Sasori wondered.

"You're going to offer your help to the people of Frost so one of you can use the distraction to break into the sacred library buried deep underneath the village of Takigakure, In which you will seal everything you find relating to Bijuu and bring it to me!"

"Understood!" Sasori replied and Deidara just gave an insignificant groan as if he was bored.

End Flashback

"Alright it's been fun but let's end this eh?" Deidara said as if he was done having his fun.

Naruto charged in with a kunai in his hand as Shika followed. Bunta was currently helping the armies of Takigakure push out the fighters of Frost. And they were succeeding, meanwhile their attack on Deidara was intercepted with a funai and a clay bomb pushing them back. Naruto was getting a little frustrated how was he going to beat this guy, was it even possible, but then he remembered something he was getting a crazy Deja vu! For some reason this whole situation was reminding him of Zabuza. He had a small grin on his face as he remembered him, now the fight between him was something amazing in itself, how he had tric-... He got it! Suddenly he had a smile on his face, meanwhile Shika was having in an inner debate of what would be the next best option other then running like hell. He looked towards Naruto and what he saw was not what he expecting a big smile? A SMILE?! How could he be smiling in a situation like this, unless he figured out a way to beat him. Naruto looked at Shika for a moment and gave a nod. For some reason that nod just told him everything he needed to know. Which was to follow his lead. Naruto suddenly made 20 new clones which fell into attack mode as Deidara replied with a few bombs of his own blowing them away literally. Naruto suddenly threw Shikamaru a demon shuriken which he caught just how Sasuke had amongst the poofs of his clone's death, he fired it just like Sasuke had and Deidara sidestepped to catch it but saw the shadow of the shuriken pass his as he realized what was happening he gave a little smirk for the plan but this wasn't enough. When he heard another poof of the shuriken transforming all he could do was sigh, and as he had expected he found a Kunai launched toward him, which he caught with his other hand.

"Is that all you've got cause that's not enough unh!"

"Oh I know" Naruto replied as he stood up and started dusting himself off "You see the last time I did this, it didn't kill my opponent it distracted him from the real bang" Deidara found the Kunai in his hand heating up and when he looked at it he saw the tag when he went to move he couldn't, which got him to look down, his other opponent had him in his shadow possession. "Boom!" Naruto said as Deidara blew up throwing both of them back Showing a signal to the rest of the armies that their big ally had fallen.

Shikamaru opened his eyes to find himself covered in ash. As he started getting up he saw Naruto sitting in an upright position. "Damn Naruto what the hell did you pack that Kunai with?"

"Ninetails is chakra which gave it the extra bang" Shika just fell back on his back he was done it had taken everything he had to hold this guy in one place.

"Where did you use that the last time?" Shika asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Against Zabuza-The devil of the hidden Mist, I used it to free Kakashi sensei" Shika deadpanned at his comrade in arms. "I know troublesome blondes…."

"I must thank you two, at least you shut him up, the dilemma is that now I have to kill you, oh well" A gruff voice said. As the two looked up springing back into action as their little break ended. They noticed the signature outfit right away. Though what they didn't understand was why was this man standing in such a way? What the hell was he doing here?

"And who the hell are you?" Naruto asked

"Sasori of the red sand" The dwarf like man replied.

"Aren't you suppose to be taller?" Shika said.

"You know him?" Naruto asked

"My dad makes me read the bingo book, he is an S-class, nuke nin from the Sand, a puppet master at that"

"Because of you two I had to cut my search short, not that it matters I couldn't even get into the stupid thing" Naruto and Shika both filed this away for later.

"Hey, Shika you have any idea on how we're gonna beat this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Eh…. Nope not a clue" he let out a long sigh and a whispered fuuuuck.

"If you guys are done can you please die?"

"No" they both replied simultaneously.

"What are you leaf nin doing here anyway?"

"Escort and protect mission" Naruto said.

"You're not suppose to tell the enemy your main objective BAKA!" Shika yelled

"It doesn't matter anymore Shika," sigh "I fucking hate escort and protect missions!" Naruto said.

In the meantime, the soldiers of Takigakure were facing heavy opposition they had successfully started to repulse their enemy but their enemies were persistent. A heavily bearded man yelled as he planted an axe into a Frost soldier. Blood flew over his bald head as he was headed towards edge of the cliff that looked over the bridge seeing that it was covered with a bunch of ninja's fighting each other as the dead slept under their feet.

"Jin we need to stop them from bringing more people in, we have to destroy the bridge it's our only chance" a brown haired man looked up from his kill as he unhooked his mace from a dead man's skull.

"What about our dead we can't let them fall into the abyss of the great river, they deserve a burial so they can be remembered"

"If we don't drop that bridge there won't be anybody here to bury anyone or remember!"

"Fine… What's the plan?"

"Simple cut the ropes… You know after we make our way through them and kill whoever remains"

"That is not simple not all! You old bastard!"

"Whatever you cunt let's go!" The two men were followed by four others who had listened in to their mid battle improv. They started cutting people down as they tried to make a bubble in all this mess. A nin came at them with a tanto slash as Axel (the bald man" ducked and dodged as the nin passed him and swung his hammer axe into the man's back as one of the other comrade slashed his throat. Axel unhooked his weapons as he blocked a strike for Jin, Jin killed the man and another. This little tirade went on till they found themselves at the end of the bridge. As they reached their destination their little troupe surrounded the two heavy built men that were trying to cut the ropes. Jin took the left and axel the right, they were using their weapons to break the cinder block that held the ropes tight. As they did Arrows started flying around them. Axel looked up to see a lone enemy looking at them. He had taken out quite a few of their comrades with his bow and arrow, and now he was aiming for them, seeing what they were try to do it was only logical. Jin and Axel kept going when Jin, broke his and found himself facing another enemy before going towards Axel. The bridge was lopsided and it's occupants started to push harder, the archer was shooting arrow after arrow trying to either stop Axel or vacate the bridge of death. As Axel came upon a powerful an arrow lodged inside his left eye. He fell to the ground screaming in pain, somehow the arrow hadn't killed him but if he didn't pull it out he would. Axel pulled the arrow out in pure pain surrounded by chaos. Jin saw the pain he was in but between tending to him and bridge, the bridge was more important. He took his mace and with his entire strength lunged forward into destroying the rest of the pillar.

The entire bridge fell and all the soldiers went crashing down the valley. Nobody could survive the fall or they would be swept up from the river's current and go through some deadly waterfalls. But as the soldiers of Taki gave a cheer as they finished off the rest of the enemy Axel was holding his right hand tight and as his vision faded he noticed an arrow lodged in the opposite side of the bridge. The arrow was connected to a rope which led a few meters down where the enemy leader was balancing off the wall giving a wicked glare to their enemies.

"Axel stay with me, stay with me!" Jin's voice faded as Axel passed out.

Meanwhile Naruto and Shikamaru were getting decimated. Naruto's clones were popping one after the other and the rest were falling to the ground. They heard a last cheer as they saw the main bridge fall into the river in the deep valley.

"Well, well looks like Taki soldiers aren't so weak after all" Sasori said.

"As long as they have people they have to protect they won't stop" Naruto replied between heavy breaths.

"Then they're stupid!" Sasori replied "If they want their suffering to end then they should just surrender"

"And let this village be raped by those vile ninja's who wouldn't even bat an eye while innocent children die for their meaningless wars"

"Sounds nice…" he replied with a sadistic grin on his face. He commands a few of his puppets to move in for the trap they had been trying to lead the two in using his Chakra threads. The attack takes Naruto by a surprise because it was a distraction for him, so he could be separated from Shikamaru. Naruto uses kawarimi to escape after being hit a few times. While Shikamaru wasn't holding well either. His puppets were too fast for them. Shikamaru was breathing heavily, this whole situation was just a whole other level of troublesome. He was a rookie chunin, sure he was somewhat smart but he isn't indestructible. For god sakes this a damn S-rank nukenin. Not some sissy, the first time was sheer luck but how the hell was he suppose to take this guy out, someone who wasn't particularly taking it easy on them or underestimating them because of his now dead partner. Wait…. Akatsuki…. Naruto said that these guys were after him because of what he held. Which means that he can't kill Naruto but on the other hand if he finds this out he can take him now when he's got us weak. The only way to beat this guy is to let loose the Kyuubi on him, but that might end up destroying this entire village. This was gonna be tricky. First things first he needed a few minutes with Naruto. And as Luck would have it he noticed something that could make that happen. There were some threads that were leading out of this guy's tail. He had threads coming out of his core but at the current time he was using his tail and from what he could see his hands. Shikamaru eyed Naruto from afar who caught his eye with his and saw something, a plan. This is what they needed but what was it? He saw Shikamaru take out a Kunai and went behind a few trees. Naruto dodged a few more attacks that came his way and started to keep an idea of Shika's position, when suddenly Sasori sent an attack to a few trees to Naruto's right. From which Shikamaru appeared while dodging it just barely. And that's when he noticed it a shadow had caught Sasori, exposing his tale. Naruto saw what Shika was trying to convey with his action and followed through. He sent a demon wind shuriken to his tail cutting it off completely just as he shaked off the shadow holding him.

The few moments that it gave them Naruto re-grouped with Shika. "What the hell now Shika?"

"Now you go crazy" Shika said as he fell to his knees.

"What?"

"Look we can't beat him, he is way too good and way too careful not like his idiot partner. And when he finds out you're one of his organization's target he is going to kill me as fast as he can and kidnap you. The only way to do it is the element of surprise. Overload on him with as much Kyuubi's chakra as possible and if possible injure him to a point he has to retreat but make sure you can get back in control too, we don't need you to finish their job." Naruto looked as he was thinking very heavily about this. But alas he had no other choice, he has to do this.

"Can you get me a few minutes, I'll leave you a few clones" he didn't wait for a reply he just summoned a close to a hundred clones and closed his eyes.

Sasori was getting irritated he needs to end this now, but suddenly a hundred or so clones appeared leading him to the idea of being overpowered. But if that's what they were thinking, they were in for a rude awakening. As he called for his hundred puppets he noticed something, the original blonde had stopped, mid battle as if he was trying to wish his troubles away.

In Naruto's mindscape….

He walked down the alley that was the sewer in his mind. Wondering if his mind really was a gutter. As he came upon his destination he could see the Kyuubi restless, with his eyes open. He knew something was wrong. And he knew he had the upper hand as he started to chuckle. Unfortunately for him he got cut off.

"SHUT UP!" his jailor said "We don't have time for this, you saw the hell that we're going through didn't you! I am on my last legs which means your end is coming soon too, I know that you're angry for being sealed inside me, hell that might be the biggest understatement but right now we don't have time. We need to work together or we're dead, you're dead!"

Kyuubi just stayed silent, he knew he was right, he was rude about it but he was right. Nonetheless he was still the Kyuubi, he couldn't just give in. As he opened his mouth to show his teeth his jailor continued.

"I know you're prideful and you hate me but I will give you my word that I will come to a compromise with you as soon as this is over! Please… I'm begging…" Naruto said in a somber tone, he didn't want to do this, but if this got his to save this village then he will.

"Since we are in a state of emergency, I will help you this once but we will have a talk when this battle is over!"

"Thank you…" Naruto said which stunned the Kyuubi leaving him with no words.

"Don't thank me just yet… boy…"

As everything faded out Naruto came to consciousness. The first thing he notices is that all his clones are gone and Sasori's army is heading for the kill when suddenly everything froze. He felt the burning lava of chakra that had entered his veins and could see that he had grabbed the attention of everyone on this village as all battles had stopped to notice the battle going on the hill top. Many of them recognized this feeling which reminded them of someone they very much knew. Naruto took this moment to make sure the villagers knew he was still in control.

" **ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU WANT WAR I'LL GIVE YOU A WAR! LISTEN TO ME WELL SOLDIERS OF FROST! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! RUN… OR DIE!"** The monstrous chakra raged out as everyone but Sasori started to run for their lives. Which gave the soldiers of Taki to push them out giving them a moral boost not to mention quite a lot of shit in their pants as they felt the killing intent radiating out of their savior. Naruto was feeling good, the Kyuubi wasn't fighting, he was helping, he felt powerful.

"So you're the Kyuubi, huh, I didn't get to finish my mission and I lost my partner but I can still get somethi-" He was cut off as Naruto went on a rampage, moving through the army of puppets at increasing speeds. Sasori got worried, this was bad, at this rate he would have to use his trump card, something he doesn't like to be forced to use. But the situation was dire his army was getting pummeled. AS he started preparing for it Naruto came in for a rude blow to his body cracking it broken. This was a hard blow.

"TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN no JUTSU!" Naruto yelled calling forth countless clones again to provide support.

Meanwhile…

Shikamaru had moved back, way…. Back. He was not getting caught in that, after all he is a Nara and not an Inuzuka. Soon he found his way to the elders and their comrade who had found their way out to the battlefield as they felt the monstrous spike.

"What's going on don't tell me that the demon has gone crazy!" Fuma said in a worried tone!

"Demon?" Toma asked.

"Our escort, the blonde one" Sesshomaru intervened "Is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki just like your Nanabi!" This got everybody to worry, if that's true then if the Kyuubi gets loose in the village it will be worse than any attack on their village!

"Do not worry elders, Naruto has a very good control over the Kyuubi, trust me just a few weeks ago he had used its power to take down Suna's mad jinchuuriki of the one tailed Shukaku!"

"No way that was Sasuke-sama who def-"

"It was Naruto, I saw it with my own eyes, Sasuke was frozen why do you think Naruto was promoted! Elders believe me when I tell you this Naruto is not a demon, if he was then he wouldn't be facing an S-class nukenin right after barely defeating another. He will protect this village with his dying breath if he has to!" Shika's words silenced the group even Fuma, who was still pissed about being undermined as the leader of the group.

With Naruto…

"How are you still alive you irritating brat!" Sasori yelled.

Naruto had no reply for that all he had was a kyuubi powered Rasengan aimed at the puppet of the Third Kazekage. "You will not defeat me! IRON SAND no Jutsu GATHERING ASPHALT" Sasori continued. As Naruto's right hand went through the giant Iron wall he pierced through and before the sand could react Naruto continued the giant blue ball hitting the puppet of the Third Kazekage in the face as it got obliterate, the Iron sand returns to pierce through Naruto's body and tearing apart his left arm and shoulder.

Though the pain was giant, Naruto kept going as more chakra was being pumped through his veins, his skin started to peel off as he heard his tenants warning.

" _End this boy, or you're going to burst your coils from being over-powered by my chakra"_

"Hey Sasori!" Naruto called "I want you to send a message to your pals in the Akatsuki"

"Come with me and you can give it yourself" he replied.

"Noo this the kind of message that can't be given verbally, this message is that if you mess with me or the Kyuubi…. I _ **'ll DESTROY YOU**_ ".

Naruto created another kyuubified Rasengan and delivered it with every strength and chakra in his body blowing him up in a large sphere blowing Naruto in the shockwave.

End Flashback from Chapter 2….

Fuma stood as he finished his story he could see Tsunade, the Anbu and Jiraiya in the window were wide eyed.

"Jiraiya Go! Anbu get me the rookie sensei's! No scratch that update them and send them out right now!

Hey Guy's there's chapter 3, please take it easy on me. I'm not very good with fight scenes I really did my best. Please tip and advise me on how I could improve my writing to better your experience in reading my fics. Thanks see ya in a few weeks, next chapter has already been written halfway, just need to finish.

Please Review

Shay out...


End file.
